Giữ lấy kỷ niệm - English Version
by Ivankohh
Summary: An adventure of Touma and Mikoto. What will happen if he couldn't control his ability ? What's behind that incident ? Let's find out. And if you are a fan of Kamikoto, here is a fiction support them. Please enjoy ! Thank you. By the way, i really need beta reader to improve it better. Plz inbox me if you wanna help. Thank you so much !
1. C01P1 - An Usual Badluck

So, this is the English Version of "Giữ lấy kỷ niệm" [Vietnamese]. Hope you will enjoy it !

* * *

Part 1.1 : An usual bad luck

* * *

An usual day in a certain dormitory…

8 a.m..

Zzzzz….zzzz….

….

"AHHHHH ! COLD LIKE HELL !"

Almost drowned in the bathtub, he get up. Why the bathtub ? Because a certain place called "bed" has been occupied by a little tiny nun…

But why the shower can be activated by itself ?

"Mew… Mew…"

"_…. Is there a mew mew that can activate the shower ?..." – _He thought

….

"Hey, Touma ! 8 a.m already. Hmmmm" – A blur shadow speaks

"So what ? Today is Sunday anyway…" – He mumbles…

"BREEEAAAAKFASSSSSTTTTT !" – It shouted out of nowhere.

"…_Fukou da… Why the position of "room master" and "free loader" could change like this …"_

"Okay, Index-neechan… Next time, please say something before sinking someone… I am cooking right now…"

"Who the hell want to "sink" in you ? Touma no ecchi…"

_" I hate that innocent face…"_

_…._

"Is there anything you gonna do today, Index-san ?"

"You want to imply that "Me only eat like a pig", don't you ? If i don't eat, your cook product will be overload and this dorm will collapse by itself !"

"Please don't have too much imagination like that. At least, you should go out side to play or do something. Keep eating and Kanamin all day. Think, one day… When those bad magicians appear, i must roll you to escape instead of running."

"But… I don't know what to do. And you are the one who recommender me that i was an ilegal person in this city. It will be danger if i wander out side…"

"Hmmm… I hear that those beer cans in Komoe-sensei's house is almost reach the roof but, for some reason, she don't get rid of them. Can you go to her house for doing something useful ?"

"As if i am easy to lie." – Sharp eyes attack on Touma – "Wanna kick me out to bring some girl in as usual ?"

"WHERE does that think come from ? How to bring somebody home with both hand full of your food supplies ?"

"I am so curious about Komoe-sensei, Index-san." - A voice from out of nowhere suddenly sound.

"OPS ! Hyouka-san ? When did you come here ?" – He is so surprised.

"I am an AIM combination , you know. I don't know where i am appearing. How luckily today, i am here. Just by a second. By the way… You often bring girls home… Err… Really ?"

"OMG ! NO !"

"If Hyoula go, me go eitheir. But beware me ! If i detect any smell of girly perfume or shampoo or socks… You will be definitely biten to death !"

_"Socks ? Why have socks here ?"_

"Enough ! Just finish your meal right now ! Talking while eating is – "

"Leave me alone !"

….

Okay, after finishing the breakfast, Index and Hyouka went to Komoe's house.

A dorm without Index, don't know why, but it's so boring. What he gonna do in this morning ? No Sale off event. No homework to do.

Suddenly, a vending machine appears in his mind. A poor machine which is always got mercilessful of a certain girl. A certain girl with a short hazel hair and a beige short under her uniform skirt.,

_"Er… Why it appear in my mind ? Just because of my 2000 yen it ate ? No no… I am not a petty man like that. Hah, new manga arrival today ! Nise Koi's new chapter ! What a favorite things for someone in F.A live. I wish i could have someone like Chitoge as my girlfriend…"_

He leave immediately.

He walks over the street. Today, the sky is blue. The air is a little breeze, and the street is crowder than usual. Many couple hand in hand on the way…

_"16 years without girlfriends… Oh, i don't know if i had a lover before losing my memories… Someone like Chitoge, could it be ? No no… That's only manga production. How can it exist ? But I wonder that…_

_Is there anyone outhere for me ?"_

Suddenly…

"IDIOT !" - *BANG*

*Some metal can rolling out*

She often shout out "CHASER" when give it a kick. But not this time.

She push down the seal of that can by finger and then drinking up it in one breath. But when seeing Touma was coming, she stop and pretending not seeing him. Maybe some "girly part" inside told her that just doing it when you were alone.

"Hmmm… Why ignore me, Biribiri ?"

Btzztztztzt….

"Oi oi…. Calmdown… Misachu-san…. Plz…"

_"Crap… My Pokemon habit… Bad luck this time…."_

"Not Biribiri anymore but Misachu ? WHO is her ? Someone like me, you idiot ?" – A roar with a zap incoming.

*Shatter*

"Maybe… Next time… You should greet me first… Me first and this area will be blackout, i think…" – His right hand smokes out…

"Hmmpppp… That's your fault not calling me right. I have a name and i told you many many times before. By the way, i have never said i was willing to be your Biri- " – She stop suddenly and her face get red.

"At anyrate… Attack with hightly voltage is so danger. You zapzap like a Tesla coil, you know ?'

"That's because… Because it has no effect on you ! So I… I…"

"Wow ! You really care for me ? Thanks God ! Oi Oi ! Please calm down !"

Another lightning incomings, thanks for his amazning hand. From the very beginning, she is the one who attack him with most times ever but never receiving any punch. Are they a couple of dense and tsundere behavior?

"That's enough. If you wanna fight, I challenge you now. I am totally free today !"

"For real ? What a big zero mouth, hah ? By the river bank as before ?"

"Have you ever beaten me ? Do you know the Paint Ball Battle game ?"

"Knew it. But it don't have ruler for mano a mano. How can we fight ?"

"We have friends, aren't we ? A team match, ok ? As a greeting for our friend."

"What a coward. A student from a high school but only can win if the opponent comes from a secondary school. Bleh !"

"So you can use your Esper power, but not directly on the opponent, ok ?"

"Fair enough, me accept your challenge! " – _"I have Uiharu and Kuroko from Judgement training, how could i lose ?"_

"4 members each team, at Amusement Park, in next 2 hours. Agree ?"

"Perfect. Prepare your white flag ! Hahah !"

…..

_In the next 2 hours…_

"Erm… Have you seen any weirdo with your team ?"

"What weirdo ?"

"You have THREE big guys and a big lady- " – Mikoto suddenly frozen when pointing at the girl with huge breast.

"Excuse me ? I have a LITTLE BIT slim, you know…" – "Evil" Fukyose smiles.

"Erm… I mean… Not totally… Just in a certain part of body…" – Her volume down.

"What ?"

"No. No thing at all." – She starld

Mikoto turns at Touma

"4 adults vs 4 secondary school students ? Does your brain have sulci ?"

"All of this ADULT team is lv 0, you know that ! You have No.3 of AC and a teleporter, don't you ? Why you always attack me like that ? Let's introduce you mems to us !"

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry everybody. Ok. Here is my roommate, Kuroko Shir-"

"Oneesama's lover too !" – *bang* - Mikoto hit her on the head.

"Kuroko Shirai. Here, with the flower band on the head, she is Kazari Uiharu. And the last one is Ruiko Saten."

"Hello everybody ! Yoroshiku !" – 3 girl apeal

"Hah. Hi you. My team has 4 mems : me and Three Idiots. The Yellow Sunglasses one is Motoharu Tsuchimikado. The Blue Earings one is Pierce Aogami and the Black Urchin is Touma Kamijou. I am Seiri Fukyose. Yoroshiku !"

"Does anyone have boyfriends ?" – Aogami with cheerful face.

All 4 girls blush, but Fukyose said

"Just ignore him. He's just a lolicon but, if he dare to touch you, i will send him to heaven !" – Her fist flashes.

After greeting, 2 team go to the changing room to prepare the suit for the battle. The battle field is a big park with some war crafts materialm such as helicopter, barrels, and somethings to hide and sneak.

The rule is simple. Each one chooses a weapon to use. Just one, and 3 magazines follow. The winner is the one who stand still with more survivors after the battle finish or take down all of the opponent's members in time.

For details,

- A "take down" is comfirmed when an armor has 3 shots on any part of itself or receive shot on head (headshot) or left chest (coreshot).

- The gamer will be out if he/she don't move at least 10m per 20 mins, except Sniper's user.

- There's only 1 Sniper in each team.

- Only attacking by your weapon. Any other else is ilegal.

If there are someone "die", the system will annouce for all of other players. The game will pause in 2 mins for the "death men" leave the battle field.

**Now, Fantastic 4 line-up :**

- Touma (T) - SpringfieldXD (7 bullets/mag)

- Aogami(A) - S&W Magnum 500 ( 6 bullets/mag) – Double Statos Explode.

- Seiri (S) - Uzi MP-2 (45 bullets/ mag)

- Motoharu(M) - AS50 Sniper (3 bullets/mag)

**And Gekota line-up :**

- Uiharu (U) - M16A4 (45 bullets/mag)

- Saten (S) - Barrett 50C (3 bullets/mag)

- Mikoto (M) - Glock 17 (7 bullets/mag)

- Kuroko(K) - Remington 870 (6 bullets/mag)

No one knows about opponent's line up. They use radio to contact with each other in their team. And after armor up, no one in opponent's team recognise the other, even in direct battle.

Now….

The game is started !

* * *

**(To be Continued...)**

Thanks for your reading. My Eng is not well but i believe i could trans it all, at least.


	2. C01P2 - Brains vs Weapons

So now, thanks for your support. Here is chapter 2. Bon weekend !

* * *

Part 2 : Brains and Weapons

* * *

The battle begins in silence…

No one in Fantastic 4 has special ability so they decide waiting for opponent's move. 2 Snipers put their sharp eyes on the enemy's soil…

Mot – "Tango, Alpha. Listen. I see motion at those barrels on the left side. Check them !"

Tou and Aog – " Roger that !"

2 boys move to the left side, approach those barrels.

Sat – "I see somethings. Uniform, what should we do now ?"

Uih – "Kilo, shoot and wait !"

Kuroko doesn't reply. But immediately, 6 BANG of gun fire echo out. She aim at those barrels and fire without mercy. After that, 2 armors run out for their lives.

Tou – "You bastard Mike ! Why we must sacrifice for nothing like this !"

Aog – "For God ! My leg is hit! That's shotgun !"  
Fuk – "That's what we call "decoy". You idiots !"

Motoharu turn his sniper to the area around the barrels and notice a clearly helmet of his opponent.

Mot – "First blood… Young lady…"

He pull the trigger !

The bullet leaves his AS50 with the highest speed and perfect angle. But…

"What ?"

A cracking sound right below his head. If that bullet is fired a little bit higher, it will be a headshot !

"What's just happened…"

….

_10 second before that_…

Kur – "My position is revealed. Is that OK ?"

Uih – "Keep calm and waiting… It will coming soon…"

BANG

Mis – "IT !"

HUFF

Kuroko uses her ability to teleport Mikoto and her out of fire line. Uiharu then sees a flash appear. She told Saten turn her Sniper at that direction and fire.

Mikoto could detect any thing incoming by her AIM. But in this game, the bullets are made from Plastic so she couldn't stop it. Kuroko know that disadvantage. So she lends Mikoto a hand. Mikoto detects and Kuroko escapes. A perfect pairing. If Saten fired more accurate, Motoharu would out.

….

Tou – "Ops. I forgot telling you about their ability…"

Mot –"You idiot ! I almost die because of that !"

Tou –"You deserved it ! I am not a decoy !"

Fuk –"Keep calm boys… Level 5 maybe the one detect and Level 4 take them out of fire line. Then their sniper see Mike's flash and shot him. The snipers couldn't do it alone. I bet she had an assistants… "

Aog –"Then, what do we do now ? We are level 0 ?"

Fuk – " Mike and Alpha, get steady !"

Mot – "Copy cat ?"

Fuk – "So so… Where is Tango ?"

Tou – "What's up ?"

Fuk – "Come here !"

Tou –"Who's in charger ? Foxtrot or Mike ?"

Fuk – "Anyone without airhead. I need your back, Tango."

Touma then move to Fukyose position in silence.

….

Misaka – "No one can't beat a perfect combine like this. Hahaha. Teleprorter and Electromaster."

Kur – "YOU SEE THAT TOOOOO ? I am the gift sent to you by God !"

But suddenly, sound of many many shot rang out. Next, 5 fires sound echo.

*VIU*

*PACH*

"UWWAAA !"

Kuroko and Mikoto saw the paint splash on the armor. That's damn bullet hit her Glock and her abdomen. The Glock was damaged and be unable to combat anymore. Mikoto got a hit, but not death, so lucky.

"H-How… ? Who could…?" – Mikoto couldn't hold her voice.

"M-Mike…" – That's Uiharu , on the radio.

"What's wrong, Uniform ?"

"I.. I got a hit…"

….

Fuk – "Listen carefully. Here is the plan. After Mike's firing, the lv4-5 position was changed. We must redefine their position for attacking."

Tou – "Then how to do that ?"

Fuk – "System scan was yesterday, right ?"

Tou – "I don't care…"

Fuk – "They can move only after detecting the bullet. So they must act as quick as the bullet speed. Therefore, the Teleporter must think and act as quick as possible. So the distance she set up as default could be the distance in system scan. She is still a level 4, right ? These 2 girls plus armors and guns could be approximately 60kg. So…"

Mot –" The area for teleporter could be under 40m in diameter, right ?"

Fuk –"Bingo ! So, i will throw all i have with this Uzi into them. Next, you Alpha and Mike will fire at this 2 end points." – She show them that 2 end points.

Tou – "But me ? Why i don't see me in your clever plan ?"

Fuk –" You idiot. Their sniper surely spot me when i was firing so long like that. So, you ! Cover me by your back and counterattack her ! Just cost 1 hit. You won't die (if lucky). Understood ?"

Tou – "Fukou da…."

That's the plan of Seiri. Gekoto team got 1 hit on Uiharu and Mikoto. Mikoto got hit and lost her Glock. Fantastic 4 got 1 hit on Aogami and Touma. But no one was knocked out.

….

Uih – "I wonder how can they shot them correctly…"

Sat – "It took about 1s from "thinking" to "teleprorting" when Kilo use her ability. So, if they fired immediately when Kilo completed her teleport, right at their position, they couldn't dodge, even they could see it incoming. You see the first firing with too much bullet ? They make them to teleport and then shot."

Uih –"Mike lost her gun… AGGGG. I can't stand it anymore ! I must take 1 opponent down for revenge !"

Sat – "OPS ! Limit off again ? What you gonna do ?"

Uih –"I don't choose M16A4 just for fun… Just wait and see…"

M16A4 has a big advantage. Game's rule only limit the quantiti of magazine you could bring into but they don't say anything about accessory. M16A4 has ton of accessories to change it into any type of other gun you like.

Uih – " I have only 1 mag for M16A4. The rest is for accessories. Here it is ! The Laser Aiming Scope !"

….

Motoharu changed his position. He watched and then localized where Gekota's Snipe was. Now, he wanted to take them down by melee attack. The biggest obstruction now is still the lv4 and lv5 combination. The host hasn't notificated i also mean that they haven't been take down.

Aogami destroyed Mikoto's gun by lucky, but no one on Fantastic 4 know about that.

Mot – "We divided into 2. One left, one right. We don't know if Foxtrox's plan worked or not. Foxtrot with Alpha. Tango under my cover."

Tou – "No decoy anymore !"

Mot – "Then leave alone, Tango. Hahaha."

….

Mikoto lost her Glock and got 1 hit. Just 2 more to take her down.

Kur – "Please stand here Oneesama. I will find them by teleport. I must find those pigs and slaugh them into pieces." – Then, she give Mikoto her shotgun and disappear. Of course, Kuroko couldn't let her Oneesama stand among the battle field defenselessly.

…..

Mot – "_Why… Why those grass suddenly wave and wave ? I wonder…" – _He thought and suddenly shouted out – " Kamijou ! Run for your life ! Hazel girl is behind you !"

Tou – "I HATE YOU ! MIKEEEEEEE !" – Running at highest speed !

He run like hell. Lump of grass collapse in everyone eyes, making a line.

Mikoto didn't know what happened. But Kuroko teleported immediately to higher altitude and see what she want to hunt down. There's it ! An opponent armor!

_"You die for sure. Muhahaha !" – _She made a giggle and then disappeared.

Mot – _"There you are… Teleporter…" – _He slick his index finger at the trigger and command – "Tango, ready your fist !"

Tou – " What now ?"

Mikoto saw her kouhai smile and disappear. Bad ! Kuroko forgot that she must take the opponent down by weapon ! So, Mikoto ran into her sight direction.

And thus, in Motoharu's scope now, he saw 2 lines of collapsed grass.

_"Maybe today's my lucky day ?"_

_…._

"OMG ! GHOST !" – Touma startled when he saw an armor appear from nowhere right in front of him

"No matter who you are ! I surely send you to Hell !" – Kuroko shouted out.

But, as you knew. Touma is really good when it come to fist fight. So, Kuroko couldn't take him down easily. She was very angry and then, she decided to make a cheat. She took off her gloves, touched her opponent's neck and tele-

_"What ? Why my ability is not working ? W-Why…" – _Her sweat came out…

….

Motoharu watched 2 armors fight with each other through his scope. But a red beam suddenly appeared in his sight…

_"Laser Scope ?"_

Mot – "Tango ! LAY DOWN ! NOW !"

….

Uiharu spent too much time on computer so her sight is not good, and her hand is not strong enough to hold the riffle tightly. So she must use Laser Scope. She aim at Kuroko's opponent right now. Saten did the same. She wanna kill the enemy with Uiharu.

*Bang* *Bang* - 2 shots !

….

Touma crouched imediately when Motoharu shouted out. Kuroko's hand struck on his neck and so, she fall down. Unfortunately, Saten and Uiharu fired.

Those bullets for Touma hit Kuroko instead !

And you know….

A big area of grass collapse because Kuroko and Touma 's fighting. Mikoto run out from a perfect hide out in to a clearly vacance and definitely…

She appeared in Motoharu's scope !

Kuroko saw that. She saw Mikoto in a perfect place for a Sniper critical shot.

Despite of 2 hits she got by misfortune, she jumped into her beloved Oneesama with everthings she got…

"NOOOOOOOO ! OOOOONEEESAAMAAAA !"

Motoharu fired, mercilessly…

….

(To be continued)

* * *

I am still looking for a betareader. Plz inbox me if you wanna help. How is this chapter ? I really want to know your feeling.


End file.
